The love I killed
by dragonslayer111
Summary: In Natsu' past he had a girlfriend that he love very much, but something went wrong and she died. Now at the fairy tail guild he hears a rumor that she is still alive. what will Natsu do with this information, and what will this mean of the future of Fairy Tail! NOT A NALU STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea form a song and I also don't like Nalu so this was a perfect story. I hope you enjoy**

Nobody in the guild new much about Natsu' past other than the stories he told about Igneel; nobody needs to know about Natsu' past, he ever came up in conversation and no one never really talked about their pasted so no one quested Natsu' past; also, very one thought his past was bright I mean he does smile all the time so no one thought Natsu had a really dark past. And that was the way Natsu liked it no questions asked and no need to give answers.

But once a year Natsu always disappears for two weeks without telling anyone where he is going or why he leaves alone.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes 'that damn dream again.' Natsu thought as he climbed out of his bed he looked at Happy he was still sleeping in his fish covered bed. Natsu sighed and walk to the door his hand rested on the door handle and his eyes lock onto his calendar that hangs by the door red X's marked the days that have past, ' August 15th it is that time of year already.' Another sigh escaped into the silent room. Natsu slowly opened the door and walked out into another dark room.

"Hey, Natsu do you what to come on a job with us!" Lucy jumped up and down waving a job request in front of Natsu.

"Sorry Lucy but I can't," Natsu answered, Lucy smile disappeared and her cheeks puffed out.

"Natsu I need to pay rent!" Lucy screamed but she quickly calmed down, "it's not like you to refuse a job is there something wrong?"

Natsu just gave one of his famous smiles, "No there's nothing wrong I just can't go. Why don't you go on the job with Erza and Gray?" Natsu said walking to the bar to get some food and ending their conversation.

'I wanted to go with you.' Lucy thought as she stood there staring at Natsu laughing and talking with Mira.

"Don't worry about it Lucy Natsu doesn't take any jobs this time of year," Erza said putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"What do you mean? What is going on this time of year?"

"Oh, that's right; well Natsu disappears for two weeks this time of year," Gray said looking over to the fire dragon slayer.

"Where does he go?" Wendy asked holding Carla to her chest.

"No one knows," Erza said joining Gray at looking in worry at the dragon slayer.

 **Master's office**

"Master do you know where Natsu goes when he leaves the guild this time of year?" Erza asked.

Master Makarov just shook his head, "I am afraid I do not know; he gives me excuses on where he goes when I ask." He sighed, "I am worried what is happing to Natsu these two weeks he disappears… this year I would like you to follow him and find out where he goes."

"Gramps; we have tried that in previous years but we always lose him or he finds us following him," Gray said also a little worried about their fire dragon slayer.

"This year I asked levy to find a solution to that problem," Makarov said, he got up and walk over to a metal box that sat by the far wall. "Here take these they will help mask you're sent from Natsu." He said handing each of them a black cloak that seemed to disappear and reappear in their hands.

"This cloak will keep you invisible to the outside world only you guys will be able to see each other and also this cloak will mask your scents form Natsu as long as you are wearing it. Now Natsu leaves tomorrow so be ready and doesn't tell Natsu anything." He said mostly looking at happy who hide behind Lucy.

The next day team Natsu (minus Natsu) woke up really early to meet Happy in front of the guild.

"Happy has Natsu left the house yet?" Lucy asked, hoping they have not missed him yet dooming the mission before it even started.

"He was finishing up packing when I left." Happy said landing in Lucy's arms. The group started to walk to the edge of the forest with their invisibility cloaks on. Before the group entered the forest Natsu walked out warning his usual clothes but he didn't have his backpack or any bag.

"I don't get it he packed a whole suitcase why-" happy started to say but a cold hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Shhh, we don't what Natsu to hear us," Gray said in a low whisper. The group followed closely behind Natsu and again they were surprised that Natsu was walking to the train station.

 **Natsu POV**

Why do I get the feeling that I am being followed? I thought to myself as I walked to the train station. Stepping on the train I sat close to the back of the train and sat down the feeling that I was being followed but looking around the train car I did not spot anyone the stood out as suspicions; so I tried to get comfortable for a long and painful train ride.

 **Dream**

"Natsu can ask you something?"

"Umm…" Natsu answered. He sat under a cherry tree on a warm summer's day, next to him was a beautiful black-haired girl she was wearing a dark blue dress that complimented her ocean blue eyes.

"What would you do if I disappeared?" she asked her head resting on her hands as she looked you to the cloudless sky.

"I would travel to the ends of the earth to find you," Natsu said still not opening his eyes, thinking nothing of the question.

"What would you do if I turned evil?" this time Natsu opened his eyes I turned to face the beauty.

"What is with all the questions? Mist."

"why do you call me misty my name is Kasumi," she said to Natsu' nickname for her. Natsu gave a short laugh causing the black-haired girl to glare at him.

I know what your name is! Kasumi meaning mist. It is a beautiful name." Natsu said not at all intimidated by the glare he was reserving.

Kasumi sighed "just answer the question Natsu." She asked again and Natsu' smile disappeared.

"What is this about?" Natsu asked dodging the question again.

"You love me, don't you?" Kasumi asked looking to the sky.

"Of course, I love you! Mist what is wrong?" Natsu said sitting up and grabbing the girls' hand.

Kasumi turned to look into Natsu worry stricken eyes, "if I ever turn evil I what you to end my life."

"What! No, I would never kill you I love you!" Natsu yelled, he did not know why the love of his life was asking him to kill her.

"Natsu please, if I go to the dark side I want you to kill me not some stranger… I what to die as me, not as some monster."

"Why are we talking about this? If I did not know any better I would think that you were going to do something foolish and could get you killed." Natsu said his hair shadowing his eyes and his voice was low.

"Natsu…"

"Answer me this do you love me?" Natsu cut her off his voice still low.

"Yes of course I do. but-" she tried to say but was cut off again.

"Then why would you what to leave me to do something so dangerous. Why are you asking me to kill you I get that enough from my brother? So why do you what do something without asking me? If something is bothering you, then come to me I will help you; you know that so why?" Kasumi closed her eyes and looked away from Natsu, she knew that she was hurting him but this was something she had to do on her own.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I can't let you help me on this. I don't what to hurt you, all I ask if something goes wrong I what you to be the one to end it before I do something I don't want to do," she said Natsu did not answer, he nodded it hurt him but he knew he was going to have to trust her to handle this on her own.

 **Dream ended**

I woke up from my dream shaking my head I looked around the train car some people were asleep others were quietly chatting to themselves, and that is when I sensed it, Lucy, Gray and Erza's magic, it was really faint but it was there. I got up and walked around the car, I searched the sets not finding them I turned to go sit back down when my eye caught something shimmer in an empty seat; walking over to it I lost sight of it for a second then it appeared again but this time I some skin. I brought my hand down to lift up the shimmery fabric to see Lucy sleeping. 'Was this why I thought someone was following me? Levy probably made this for them so I would not notice them flowing to me! Damn it.' The train came to a stop at the town I needed to get off on quickly putting the fabric back in place I walked off the train telling the conductor to go back to Magnolia I even paid off the extra trip because it was supposed to be the last train stop of the day. After thanking him I put on my hood and walked into the town I haven't seen for a whole year.

 **Ok I know it was a short chapter but I just wanted to set things up for this story next chapter is going to belong. This story I have wanted to do for a long time so I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Sorry, I did not update sooner, marching band and school have kept me very busy. So anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Erza POV**

I opened My eyes after a long and peaceful sleep I stretched my arms and l looked over to Natsu' set only to see it empty, at first I thought that Natsu fell to the floor; so I got up careful not to wake the others and walked over to his set but nobody was there looking around in a panic finding no sign of pink anywhere.

"Wake up. Wake up!" I nearly screamed to get Running back to my set to Lucy and Gray to wake up.

"What's up Erza." Lucy sleepy said waking up from her nap and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Natsu is gone." I said now they were alert looking around the cabin thinking I was playing a trick on them.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gray said.

We searched the cabin car and even the whole train but we could not find Natsu. "How did he get off the train without us knowing?" Gray said.

 **Normal POV**

"Damn it we failed the mission before we even started it; we are nowhere close to finding out where Natsu disappears too then we were every other time we try to follow him!" Gray shouts. The group was back in their train car sulking.

"I don't understand where could of Natsu have gone?" Lucy said holding a crying Happy in her arms, the group was silent for a long time then the train came to a halt and the conductors' voice came on the speakers.

"last stop magnolia station, Last stop magnolia station."

"How could be back in Magnolia?" Lucy said as the group got off the train.

"I don't know but we should probably go back to the guild and ask master what we should do next," Erza said. The group nodded and slowly walked to the guild.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu walked along the crowded streets, no one paid him any mind as he waved in and out of the crowd; after an hour of walking Natsu came to a stop in front of a large hotel.

"I would like a room," Natsu said walking into the hotel. The hotel clerk looked up and smiled.

"Long time no see Natsu. Would you like the same room?" he asked already knowing the answer got out an old looking key and handing it to Natsu.

"Thank you," Natsu said taking the key.

"You know I keep that room empty this time of year just for you, my most loyal customer." The hotel clerk said. Natsu gave the man one of his famous smiles and another 'thank you' and walked up to his room.

The room was brightly lit, a queen-sized bed sat at the far wall under a window; glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room and a redwood desk by the right wall. Natsu sighed remembering the first time he had been in this room, but that time he was not alone.

 **Flashback**

Natsu was on the queen size bed stretched out and a big smile on his face. Then the door opened and Kasumi walked in.

"Natsu what are you doing?" she asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"Waiting for you," Natsu replied sitting up and pecking her on the cheek. She smiled and pushed Natsu off of her making him lay back down, she stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked getting off of the bed.

"There is a festival going on in the town would you care to join me in having some fun or would you like to sit here and do nothing." Kasumi smiled back at him as Natsu tumbled to get his shoes on and follow her.

"Well sitting here would be fun if you were here but a festival sounds fun too," Natsu said.

 **Flashback ended**

Natsu sighed, setting his stuff down on the bed. "Another year… another year I still miss you." Natsu said to the empty room.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he got up and walked over to the desk he ran his hand over the polished wood, bluish green fire light up the surface when the fire disappeared a dark red sketchbook lay on the desk; open the book to a black page he began to draw.

 **Back at the guild**

"Master we a sorry we lost Natsu before we could find out where he goes this time of year," Erza said as the rest of team Natsu had their heads down in defeat.

"It is alright, I did not think it was going to that easy to find out what Natsu is hiding." Makarov sighed he was worried about Natsu it was not like Natsu to hide things from the guild, and if Natsu was hiding something that could put Natsu or the guild in danger that just made him more nervous. He shook his head Natsu was been doing this trip since he came to the guild if it was dangerous then wouldn't they have found out by now? Makarov's thought did not make him feel any better; he was getting a wired feeling that whatever Natsu was doing this time of year could bring harm to his guild.

'Natsu please be careful.'

The rest of team Natsu was still sulking about their failed mission to find Natsu that they did not notice a man walk into the guild.

"Excuse me." The man said this brought the group out of their depression.

"What do you want?" Erza said in an every initiated; she did not like someone interrupting her train of thought.

"Sorry to disturb you but I am looking for someone, I was kind of hoping he was here." The guy in black said giving Erza a small smile.

"Who are you looking for?" Mira asked coming up to the stranger with the kindest smile on her face.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel; you see he is an old friend of mine and I would like to see him." The man said smiling again.

"Oh, I'm sorry but Natsu isn't here right now," Mira said

"Oh, I see… you don't mind telling me where Natsu is right now or when he will be back."

"We don't know where Natsu is right now but he should be back in about a week or two." Lucy said "I did not know Natsu had any friends outside the guild, well other than people in the other guilds." wanting to know more about this man and how he knew about Natsu.

"Well I guess Natsu does not talk about me much, it makes sense he never talks about his past much."

"What did you say your name was again?" Master Makarov asked walking up to the small group that had gathered.

"You must be the master of this fine guild." The man said holding out his hand to Makarov.

Makarov looked at the hand; he did not feel right about this guy. But he shook it anyway.

"My name is Makarov." He said letting go of the man's hands. "…and your name is?"

"Oh I guess I forgot to give you my name." the man said giving a sly smile which did not go unnoticed by the master of fairy tail, and he did not fall for the man's fake smile. "You can call me EIJI. Well, I best be going." He said turning to walk out of the guild hall closing the doors behind him.

"Soon Natsu Soon you won't be able to run away this time unless you want more of your friend's deaths on your hands," EIJI said smiling and chuckling to himself.

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu held up his sketchbook it had a beautiful drawing of a girl with black hair tied up in a brad with jewels also tied into it. Natsu smiled putting the book back down and lighting the desk in the blueish green flames again the book disappeared.

 **Ok I know it is a short chapter and I am sorry about that I have been very busy with marching band and school so I have not had a lot of time to update. After marching season is over at the end of October I will try to update more. Well, I hope you like the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time marching band kind of takes over my life until the end of October. So, I will try to update all my stories a lot faster.**

 **With the guild**

"What was that all about?" Wendy said.

"That man was looking for Salamander but there was something… off about him" Gajeel said glaring out the door the man left.

"It seems you sensed it too," Makarov said his face full of worry

"What do you mean? He said he was an old friend of Natsu's " Lucy said really confused about all the tension in the air.

"If that man was really Natsu's friend why was I getting the feeling that he wanted to kill him," Laxus said. Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions, well except Makarov and Gajeel.

"Kill him!" Lucy shouted holding her hand to her chest like she always does when she is worried "why was that man after Natsu?"

"I don't know but I have a strange feeling that it has something to do with where Natsu disappears to this time of year." the guild master spoke worry laced in his voice.

'Natsu please be careful' Lucy thought as she looked out the massive guild doors.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu woke up today feeling better than he has for days, for once in about a week Natsu had a good night's sleep without nightmares about his past. After showering he got ready to go out into the town.

Walking through town he couldn't help but smile; kids were running around playing together, people laughing and telling stories, many shops advertising their product with enthusiasm; the air smelled of fresh bread that could make any mouth water. Then the smile faded from his face as his mind went back to the past.

 **Flash Back**

Kasumi's arms wrapped around Natsu's arm as her head rested on his solder they were walking through the brightly lit town; lanterns were hung down every alleyway and street corner, the people were also in a very festive mood; kids running around with masks on or playing with streamers adults laughing and enjoying the celebration.

"It is beautiful out tonight," Kasumi said breathing in the crisp air.

'It sure is, I mean just look at all the food!" Natsu said only to get smacked by the black-haired beauty. "Ouch what was that for?"

"Is that all guys think about? Food this food that," she said then she stops.

"What's wrong- oh I see I am not the only one that wants food!" Natsu chuckled. Kasumi had stopped in front of a food stall that had fresh out of the oven buns that were twisted to look like knots with white dots on it. She glared back at him as if to say ' what are you talking about' only before she could say anything her stomach growled. Natsu chuckled again.

"Hello sir may I help you to some delicious Cardamom buns." the man said (if you have never had them they are REALLY good) Natsu looked back too Kasumi who looked away Natsu smiled and turned to the man again.

"Yes, I will take two," he said handing the man the money and taking the buns. Natsu walked back to where the young beauty was standing. She reaches for one of the golden-brown bun, but Natsu snatched it away just out of her reach.

"What do you think you are doing? I got these for me, you said you didn't want anything." Natsu said with a fake angry expression on his face.

"O come on Natsu!" she whined reaching for one again but missing. Natsu teased her some more but when she was just about to give up she caught a lucky break and snatched from Natsu' hand. They laughed and walked around all night until the celebration was over

 **Flashback end**

Natsu smiled a little bit at the memory, looking around Natsu realized that this town always had that festive and familiar feel to it. He stopped in front of a flower shop, walking in Natsu had to take a step back he felt that his nose was just punched with all the smell that invaded his senses.

"Hello... Is there anyone here?" Natsu asked holding his sensitive nose trying to save it from all the smelly plants in the building. Of course, on normal circumstances could just smell or sense if anyone else was in the building but since his nose was out of the smelling busyness at the moment he was blinded to anyone hiding in the overcrowded flower shop. "Hello?" Natsu tried again this time a short old man with large wire glasses that made his eyes look bigger than humanly possible, he was also holding a watering can with a bird painted on it.

"Oh, sorry I did not hear you come in." the man said putting down the watering can and walking over to where Natsu stood.

"How may I help you?" the old man said blinking several times. "Sorry for me asking but is there something wrong with your face?"

"No, I just have a sensitive nose," Natsu answered only for the old man to blink a couple more times and ask the same question again. Natsu sighed as he removed his hand from his nose. "I just have a sensitive nose." the old man nodded confirming that he heard him. he reached into a pouch in his overalls and pulled out an old pair of earplugs and handed it to Natsu.

"Will these due I am sorry I have never had someone that has a sensitive sense of smell come into my flower shop."

"Thanks" Natsu took the earplugs and put them into his nose. They made him sound a little funny but at least he did not have the problem with all the different smells trying to invade his nose.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I am looking for some Amaryllis and some snapdragons."

"Oh, good choice good choice!" the old man said turning briskly on his heels and weaving in and out of the isles with Natsu close behind him.

"Are these for your special lady?" he asked picking the fiery red Lilly.

"You could say that," Natsu said with a sad smile.

"l can tell you that she will love these." the old man said not picking up on the sadness in his voice.

"I know these were her favorite."

Taking the bouquet Natsu walked out of the flower shop. After that Natsu stopped at a Bakery and some other stores that Kasumi liked when she was alive.

When Natsu had finished his shopping it was late, the Sun was setting behind the mountains.

"I should be heading back," Natsu said looking out to the horizon.

Back of the hotel, Natsu set down all the stuff that he had picked up today, giving an exasperated sigh Natsu lay down on the bed as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Flashback/ dream**

Natsu sat alone on a rainy night waiting for Kasumi to return from the mission she had to do alone. Natsu waited all night for the love of his life to return but she never did. When morning came and she had not returned Natsu decided to go looking for her. What he found was not what do you want or expected. his childhood friend, the one he loved with all his heart and soul had turned into his worst nightmare.

Kasumi had turned into what she expected and feared she had turned to the dark side, Her soul snatched out from under her. Natsu tried to save her but little did he know she was long gone, but that did not stop him from trying.

"Kasumi! Snap out of it." Natsu yelled but his words did not reach Kasumi's ears.

"What did you do to her!" Natsu screamed to the only other man in the room. The man was shrouded in darkness. any other person would probably not notice him but Natsu could see him clearly. The man did not answer his question but just gave a sickly-sweet smile that seemed to fuel Natsu's rage.

Next thing Natsu saw was his hands were covered in blood and the lifeless body of Kasumi lay at his feet.

 **End dream**

Natsu sat bolt upright drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

"…Kasumi" Natsu breathe holding his right hand to his chest. "I'm. ..I'm sorry. "

Today was August 18th the day that Kasumi was taken from him. Natsu slowly got out of bed; he gathered all the things that he purchased the day before and walked out the door. Natsu walked in the streets his head bowed low with an aura of sadness surrounded Natsu, he did not care about how festive and happy the town seemed like he did the day before. he thought that it was an insult to be happy and cheerful on this day, the day that a girl that was always loving and beautiful was taken away. Of course, he could not blame the townspeople; They did not know Kasumi like he did, or that she had died. Sometimes Natsu envied their ignorance he wished he could forget his past but all he could do was hide his pain behind a fake smile. No one in the guild knew anything about his past or what he had done. For as long has Natsu had been in the guild he has kept the secret of his past from his friends and he will continue to do so for as long as he could. No one needed to know anything about him or his past all they needed was the goofy and hyperactive dragon slayer that would protect them with his life. They didn't need a monster in their happy family.

Natsu reached the edge of town but he continued to walk into the forest where he walked for hours until he came to a stop at the edge of a Waterfall. It was a beautiful scene; The area was covered and green grass and luscious plants the waterfall covered the area with a thin cover of mist. Right next to the waterfall was a white gravestone. Natsu knelt down in front of the gravestone, he placed the picture he drew of Kasumi on the gravestone then he placed the flowers and food right beside it. The gravestone had carvings of snowflakes and water around the edges.

"You must hate me," Natsu spoke to the Whitestone, of course, the stone does not answer him. "I -I'm sorry that I have not visited you in a while… I brought you some Cardamom I know they're your favorite since that Festival we went to a year before you… died," he said holding the buns to the stone. Again, he did not get any response, Natsu sighed he knew that he was not going to get a response but it's felt better to talk to Kasumi even though she wasn't really there but he hoped that wherever she was that she was listening.

"Thank you," a voice said. Natsu's eyes widened

'That Voice, I know that voice.' Natsu said to himself. "Kasumi are you there," he said but he was answered by silence. When Natsu didn't get an answer, he thought he imagined her Voice. 'Great just great now I am imagining talking to a ghost.' He sighed. For the rest of the day, Natsu sat in silence, to the point that he had Fallen asleep. Little did he know someone was really there.

 **I hope you like this chapter! I know this was not a very exciting chapter but this will hopefully be the only chapter that will be like this. sorry, it took me a long time to update. I will try to update a lot more often. I will be updating my other stories first before I can do another chapter for the story. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so glad you like this story! It is strange for this story I have the end all planned out but how to get there is what I have to figure out. So, I am going to apologize in advance that this will be a short chapter.**

 **With Natsu**

I woke up with the sun shining in my face it seems that I had fallen asleep in front Kasumi's grave but I had no idea how long I have been asleep I didn't know if it was the next day or just later that same day. I shielded my eyes from the light and looked up at the sun, indeed it was a new day.

"I slept that long?" I asked no one in particular. When I did not get an answer, I looked at her silver grave and gave a small smile "I guess I should get going the guild will be waiting for me." Then again there was no answer, I leaned down and kissed the grave then gathered my things for the long trip back to the guild.

Making it to the train station was no problem but waiting for my train, and when it arrived I heard an explosion I turned to look at the huge dust cloud and people running from the scene. " seriously!" I said it just had to show up when there was trouble. 'maybe if I finish this quickly I can make to train before it leaves.' I thought as I ran to the scene.

Normally smoke doesn't bother me but sometimes it did make things hard to see so I cased a spell that I rarely use making my eyes turn blue and all of a sudden, I could everything as if the smoke wasn't there I could see everyone's heat signature that was trapped in the smoke. There were 10 bad guys and about six civilians. I ran to the nearest person that was trapped under some fallen rumble.

"stop! Please don't hurt me!" the person screamed.

"it's ok, I am here to get you out of here," I said in a calm voice which seemed to work as the person nodded. I smile and started removing the rumble.

"stop!" he said in a panic I froze

"what wrong?" I asked I was just removing the last beam that was on the man.

"it's my leg it's caught on something." He said I looked down and sure enough his leg was stuck it a hole in the beam I slowly moved the beam down to where it was before and I tried to get the leg out of hole up when that didn't work I soften the metal a little so I could get the leg out when that was done I finish moving the beam out if the way

"thank you." The man said

"can you walk?" I asked he nodded and I turned to see there were five people in trouble and the bad guys were almost done with whatever they were stealing. Without wasting any time, I ran to the next person but unfortunately, they were already dead. There was nothing I could do so I went to the next one and that one was a little girl no older the 7or 8 she had a metal rod going straight through her leg, but surprisingly she was still awake.

"Hey, I am here to help you ok," I said the girl kept crying and I could tell she was about to pass out so as quickly as I could I pull the rod out of her leg and burned the wound to stop the bleeding. When that was done, I looked around the smoke was still thick and I was wondering how that was possible it should have dispelled a long time ago when it hit me… Magic. One of the guys used smoke magic I sighed I was hoping that when the smoke disappeared I could deal with the bad guys and the people of this town could take care of the injured. But since that was not going to happen I looked at the other civilians and I determined that their injuries could wait. So, I ran over to where the 10 men were packing up every valuable object they could get their hands on. I punched one of them in the face with a flaming fist sending further into the smoke cloud.

"Hey! Who are you?" one of the guys said they all had glowing green glasses that probably allowed them to see in the smoke."it doesn't matter who he is he probably can't even see us let's take care of him." So they stopped what they were doing and charged in my direction; I dodged a punch and then a kick and did a few of my own spells which they dodged with little to no problems, of course, they were also having trouble hitting me as well.

 **Normal POV**

Natsu was starting to get bored with this fight so he decided not to play around anymore he felt that he got the dark wizards figured out so he caught a first that was covered it a dark purple energy putting out the man's magic with little effort.

"wha-" he said before Natsu throw him into one of his friends knocking them both down.

"what just happened? How did he do that?"

"why don't you come over here and find out," Natsu said as he coated his fist with orange and red flame they attacked again but this time with more magic. Natsu fought them all at once with ease he defeated them in a fluid motion almost like a dance. When all of them were defeated the smoke dissolved and his eyes went back to their normal black color. He quickly ran over to the girl he had saved and picked her up.

"the danger is gone these people need help!" he said to the group of townspeople that had gathered. Once they got over their shock they let medical teams and the police come to take care of everything.

"if you had not helped these people would have died." A doctor said taking the girl from Natsu.

"it's my job so there is no need to thank me." He said with a soft smile. "it's just a shame I wasn't able to save everyone." Natsu said looking at five covered bodies.

"well, sometimes that can't be helped." Natsu nodded at the doc's words. He looked at the giant train station clock and sighed he had just missed his train. Part of his was relieved that he did not have to ride the death machine, but the other part of him knew he had to get back to fairy tail because something did not seem right to Natsu; 'yep I am going to be late.' He thought as he gathered his things and started to walk in the direction of the fairy tail guild.

 **Sorry for the short filer chapter. I know it was not really exciting I am bad at fight scenes. I hope you still like that chapter and I promise the next chapter will be really long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fairy Tail Guild**

"Where is Natsu?" Lucy asked getting a little worried.

"He has never been late before." Mira said cleaning another dish worry also present on her face. "well never late when it comes to his trips." She finished.

"Natsu was supposed to be here two days ago, Do you think something could have happened to him?" Wendy said thinking that Natsu could need help and she was not there to help his injuries the memories of the strange guy popped into her head.

"Relax flame brain can take care of himself," Gray said not letting anyone know that he too was a little worried for his rival/ friend.

"I don't think we need to worry about him; Natsu probably decided to walk home instead of taking the train. Considering how much he hates those things." Lisanna said trying to lighten the mood.

"I think Natsu needs a good beating for making his friends worry," Erza said only for the group to sweat drop at the knight's antics, they also imaged Natsu walking through the door just to get a swift kick from Erza.

"If he is not back tomorrow then I think you guys should go look for him," Makarov said with a serious look on his face.

"Why is that master?" Mria asked wondering why they would send a search party so soon. Not that she was complaining she was just as for their favorite fire dragon slayer.

"I don't like it when Natsu goes off on his own during this time of year and not tell us where he is going. I also can't help but think about that man that came in looking for Natsu. I am afraid that when he did not find Natsu here he went out looking for Natsu himself." Everyone thought about it also didn't make them feel any better.

"Do you think that man could find Natsu even if we have so much trouble finding him?" Lucy asked

"I don't know but I hope for Natsu's sake that he has as much trouble at finding Natsu as we do. When this guy returns, we will be able to help Natsu if need be." Makarov said already thinking of the worse.

"Knowing the Salamander, he will walk through those doors with a stupid grin on his face any minute and all of you would have been worrying for nothing," Gajeel said munching and some of the guilds silverware.

"Your probably right but I will not relax until I see that for myself." Said Erza as she looked to the big guild doors as if Natsu was going to walk in.

 **With Natsu**

'Erza's is probably going to kill me for being late' Natsu thought as he continued to run through the forest. His plan was going to catch the train in the next town over but just his luck the train was out of commission because of a robbery that destroyed the train. And if he wanted to wait for the next train would be a whole day and Natsu was already two days late, to begin with. Plus, the growing sense of doom seemed to grow he had to get back to fairy tail as soon as possible if he waited for this feeling to go away.

'I have to catch the next train or I just might be a whole week late and I won't just be getting a beating from Erza.' Natsu thought as he picked up the past. Just then Natsu sensed something in the forest and he stopped dead in his track.

Someone was watching him….

"Who's there show yourself!" Natsu shouted into the forest, he knows there is someone there hiding their magic and sent (which is really hard to do with a dragon slayer)

"Come out or I will burn the forest down!" this time he got a deep chuckle in return.

"I don't remember you being so rash!" the voice said and out of the shadows, a figure came into the clearing. Natsu's eyes widened when he recognized the man that stood in front of him.

"…No"

"Oh, yes Natsu Dragneel I have finally found you." The man said with a wicked smirk on his face. The man was dressed in all black, he had different colored eyes one was a deep blue and the other one yellow almost like a wolf's eye. He had shaggy black hair and next to him was a gray wolf, scares covering the animals face and also had a black collar and silver chain.

"…Myou EIJI …" Natsu growled getting into a fighting stance.

 **Flashback**

"What did you do to her?!" Natsu screamed as he saw his love; her eyes devoid of life he had taken her soul away and now used her body as a puppet for his evil schemes. It made him mad looking at her like that.

"She is no longer here, she now belongs to me." The man laughed as the body of Kasumi rushed forward and attacked Natsu. he dodged not wanting to hurt her he dashed for the man controlling her and tried to attack only for Kasumi to get in his way.

"Let her go you bastard!" Natsu yelled again going for an attack and again being stopped.

"No can do Dragneel there is nothing left of her to save." The man said again. Then from behind a wolf came out of nowhere biting Natsu shoulder he cried out in pain as he shook the animal off and then dodged another attack from the black-haired girl.

Natsu rage was getting the better of him as well as his frustration when Kasumi attacked again Natsu punched her hard in the stomach knocking her out he carefully laid her down say sorry then he turned to the man he so badly wanted to kill. he started gathering magic in his hands the intent to kill was so strong that many normal people would have turned and run for their life but this man just smiled and when Natsu was about to deliver the killing blow his hand was intercepted by Kasumi's stomach.

Her blood stocked his hands as her body went limp in his arms. Natsu's eyes widened as he fell to the floor with his love in his hands.

"No… No, no Kasumi can you hear me…p-please answer me." Natsu said as he tried to save her life by pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"N-Natsu…?" she said weakly

"Yes, I am here." He said

"…Why-" was the last thing she said as the light in her eyes went out and Natsu screamed him Magic was no longer controllable as the building fell apart around them as wet tears fell to the floor. He had come to save her life only to be the one that took it away.

 **End flashback**

"Oh, good you remember me, at first I thought you would have forgotten." The man said with a smile that held no humor. Natsu just growled and lunged to attack but the wolf intercepted him nocking Natsu to the ground.

"You seem to be weaker than the last time we meet." He said as Natsu push the animal off of him and tried to attack again only for the man to dodge.

"I have not forgotten what you took from me!" Natsu said his eyes full of hate and rage.

"If I remember correctly you were the one that killed her." He said with false sympathy. The fight continued Natsu rage only grow and so did the level of each attack but the man hid behind the monster after monster. Every creature he created he throw at Natsu only for Natsu to burn it to ash.

Natsu was bleeding from several cuts on his body but he did not seem to notice the pain all he cared about as killing the man in front of him.

"You have changed a lot since the last time we meet."

"Shut up and face me!" Natsu yelled but he was caught by some of Myou's creatures and held down to the ground.

"The way you are now…" he shook his head in disappointment "I was hoping for more from you. Well, I guess I missed judged how much Kasumi meant to you."

"You don't know anything!"

"I know more about you than the people you call a family do, you have become weak and soft if you were the salamander I used to know you would have taken care of this beast before it could even touch you, and about you have almost forgotten how do you think she would like what you're doing? I am ashamed of you to salamander you have forsaken your past and changed yourself to someone even you don't respect or even recognize! I thought you would be hunting me down for revenge for the woman I took away from you but no you go and make a new family that doesn't even know what you are, I guess you didn't really love her maybe I should go after the blonde or even the white-haired girl maybe you love one of them!"

"Shut up you don't know what you're talking about!" Natsu screamed struggling to get out of the beast's grip.

"I don't do I; you pretend to be a dragon slayer without the memories before meeting you dragon father, you pretend to be an idiot so no one will ask you questions even you are too afraid to speak of!"

"I said Shut up!"

"Why would I when you know it's true? I went to your guild two weeks ago, looking for you but you weren't there do you how easy it would have been to kill everyone right then and there or even told them what you truly capable of? your hands are stained red. I could have ended all your lies! And if I did do you think anyone in your little fake family would trust you again? But I stopped myself and do you know why? Because I wanted to see your face as I rip everything you love right from under you!"

"You already have." Natsu said in a voice too low for the man to hear "I won't let you do it again!... they might know the real me but they still have someone who will protect them and I won't fail them like I did Kasumi; they don't need anyone else!"

"Is that so…. Then will you protect it even from her?" a lacerima screen flashed in front of Natsu and he could see his guild being attacked but when he saw who was doing the attacking he froze

"… I-it c-can't be…" Natsu said his eyes wide it was Kasumi. "she's d-dead."

"Well, you could say I brought her back."

"Why? … WHY COULDENT YOU LET HER REST IN PEACE!" Natsu screamed in rage that someone no that this man brought back the body for the one girl he had ever loved.

"I want to see you broken." He said, "Your 'friends' will die and you will have been the one that had killed them." He smiled Natsu was still his hair blanketed his expression.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve." He said smirking

"You will die for this." Natsu was in a low voice as the heat in the air was rising to blistering levels. The beast the was holding Natsu burned to ash and Natsu walked slowly in the direction of the Man in Back. He was about to summon another monster ready for an attack. intend Natsu rocked pasted him as he ran with inhuman speeds to the fairy tail guild; he had to stop this before anyone else died, he just hopes that he would get there in time.

At the guild, a little earlier

The guild us back to its normal routes laughing, drink and of course stripping well that last one was just in Gray's case.

Just then the guild doors exploded and smoke filled the room, everyone was blind and even begin to panic. When the smoke begins to clear, you could see many monsters and one girl hovering above the monsters she was wearing black clothing and had long black hair her eyes were like voids and she held no emotion on her face.

"Who are you?" Makarov asked angrily that someone would attack the guild. The girl did not answer she raised her hand and the monsters attacked. Now the whole guild was thrown into a war monster vs wizard.

"She is probably the one controlling these monsters if we defeat her then the monsters might disappear," Gray said as he froze one of the monsters and stabbed it with an ice sword.

"I agree," Erza said as she directed her attack on the girl but the girl dodge and attacked Erza sending the redhead into one of the guilds wood pillars, the splitter was sent flying.

"Erza!" Lucy yelled as she dodged a monster's claws.

"Open the gate of the lion, Leo!" she called and in a bright light Leo or Loki appeared and begin battling the monsters

After a while, the guild got the upper hand and started pushing back the monsters but they were tired and almost out of magic power but they kept fighting.

"Hahaha! You lose fairy tail!" the girl said

"She can talk!" Maco said shocked her voice was more demonic eviler than expected.

"I was half hoping Natsu would be here but it will be more fun if he came back to see you all dead!" she said with a wicked smile.

"Natsu?!" Lucy said losing her concentration

"Why are you after Natsu?" Erza asked in rage. The girl did not answer but she raised her hand and a gray mist started to circle above her the gray substance shaped into spikes as she thrust her hand at the fairy tail members. Gray formed an ice shield Erza was in your Adamantine amour the people who could not make any sort of shield ran for cover or got behind someone who had a shield; everyone but Wendy.

"Wendy get out of the way!" Cana screamed Wendy could not move due to fear all she could do was roll up into a ball and wait for the pain to come. But it never did. She looked up to see who her saver was only for her eyes to widen. Standing in front of her was Natsu he had blocked the attack with his body. some gray/ silver spikes were lodged in parts of his body slowly turning the magic sand red.

"N-Natsu…" Wendy asked shaking in fear Natsu had just saved her life.

The whole battle seemed to freeze as they looked at Natsu with surprise and fear.

"Natsu?" Mira said Natsu stood still his hair covering his eyes and his body tense, and his blood dripped to the floor standing the wood red.

"Stop…" Natsu said in a low voice only the dragon slayers could hear. Natsu shot his head up to face the girl

"Stop this! Kasumi this isn't you Please come back to your senses!" Natsu screamed everyone was shocked Natsu knew this girl.

"I will get my revenge." The girl said in a low demonic voice.

"No, you don't he is controlling you, please come back to me," Natsu said everyone was surprised at pleading in his voice. No one has ever seen Natsu like this before.

"… How could you say that you killed me!" she screamed and attacked Natsu.

"Natsu what are you doing move!" Lucy screamed only Natsu just braced himself for the attack. He blocked it. The gray/silver and disappeared out of Natsu's body and he fell to one knee.

"Natsu!" everyone called starting to run to help him out only for Natsu to hold up his hand.

"Stop!" Natsu said and everyone stopped in their tracks staring at Natsu

"Kasumi… t-this is not you." Natsu said again. "I don't want to fight you." His voice stayed calm as he stood shakily to his feet. She blinked and for a second she seemed to return to normal.

"…N-Natsu." She said weakly just then she let out a scream so loud all the dragon slayers had to cover their ears

"Kasumi!" Natsu screamed trying to get to her but when he got there, it was nothing but open empty space. She and all the monsters disappeared without a trace.

"What just happen?" Elfmen asked

"Natsu do you know her?" Makarov said with a concerned look on his face.

"Kasumi… I'm sorry…" Natsu said under his breath as he fell backward into the unconscious everyone running towards him and calling his name.

 **Somewhere else**

"Well Natsu, this is far from over we will meet again and by that time I hope you are ready." Myou EIJI said his face locked on the sleeping form of the one thing that could bring down the mighty Salamander… Kasumi.

 **Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Just so all of you know I have nothing against wolves, in fact, they are my favorite animal; wolves were the first that popped into my mind as the evil masterminds familiar so sorry for fellow wolf lovers. Anyway, place review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have not updated in a long time. So, I hope you like this chapter.**

"Natsu!" the guild screamed and ran to the fallen dragon slayer. Wendy knelt down her hands were shaking and tears ran down her face.

"Please be ok." She whispered as she moved her hand around his body she noticed that he had stained other injuries.

"Wendy, is he going to be ok?" Lucy asked

"yeah… he should be fine, but it seems that he was already injured." She said and everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"so Natsu was fighting someone before he came here?" Lucy asked

, "yeah, that might be the reason he was so late." Mira said

, "no, these wounds are fresh." Wendy said shaking her head. "he got them maybe right before the fight here broke out. I am not sure." Wendy said she was trying her best to heal Natsu's injuries but nothing she did seemed to help; Natsu's breathing was shallow and he was really pale.

"someone needs to get Porlyusica!" Wendy said she was crying that she was too weak to help Natsu. jet ran out of the guild as fast as he could to get help. Elfmen carefully picked up Natsu's body and carried it up to the infirmary.

That was two weeks ago; Natsu's condition has gotten a lot better but he was still not opened his eyes and he still looks like he is in pain.

Wendy is still blaming herself for Natsu's injuries despite everyone's best effort to tell her otherwise. The tension in the guild was really high, they were ready for another attack, the monsters, and the strange girl never leaving their thoughts.

"I hope Natsu will be ok," Erza said the image of Natsu jumping in to save Wendy.

"…Yeah." Lucy said she was off in her own thoughts. 'who was that girl? How does Natsu know her?' she thought thinking of Natsu voice calling out to the mysterious women. 'what did she mean by Natsu killed her?' that her face turned really red "what if Natsu broke up with her, were they in…. in love?'

"Lucy, are you ok?" Gray asked as he gathered his clothes that somehow found themselves on the floor.

"…IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" she screamed her face bright red "I mean it's nothing I'm fine." Lucy said after she realized what was going on. Just then the door to the infirmary door opened and standing there was a very heavily bandage Natsu.

"Natsu you shouldn't be out of bed!" Wendy yelled drawing everyone's attention to the stares. Natsu, however, ignored the sky dragon slayer, his hair showed his eyes so you couldn't see his expression.

"Natsu you heard Wendy get back to bed," Erza said in her demanding voice that told everyone to obey or else. Again, Natsu ignored her and started walking down the stairs very slowly

"Natsu?!" Lucy ran to Natsu to catch him before he fell down the stairs Gray had to come and help because Lucy wasn't strong enough to hold up the dragon slayer.

"I-I have to…" Natsu said weakly said his hair covering his eyes

"Natsu you were badly hurt," Lucy said trying to convince the stubborn dragon slayer to go back to bed.

"no." Natsu shook his head and tried to push forward. But was stopped by a blue haired girl

"I- I'm s-sorry… you were injured because of me." Wendy cried and the whole guild silently watches all wanting to comfort her but they felt that if Natsu wasn't the one to forgive her then she would never forgive herself. Wendy has punishing herself because of Natsu's injuries that she had hardly gotten any sleep; everyone tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault but Wendy would ignore them, the only one that could get Wendy out of this depression would be Natsu's forgiveness.

Wendy kept crying and telling Natsu that she was sorry Natsu reached out and grabbed Wendy's shoulder she froze and slowly looked up to see Natsu tired eyes and a sad smile on his lips. Wendy was a little confused because for as long as she knew him she has never seen Natsu look so … sad.

"Wendy, it was not your fault that I was injured and there is no need to apologize to me, I have had much worse and I wanted to protect you so you do need to cry." He said in a low voice where only she could hear. Wendy wiped away her tears and gave Natsu a smile but she couldn't help but still feel a little bit responsible and worried about the way Natsu was acting.

"Natsu." Makarov said making Natsu turn around to face the old man. "do you mind explaining who those people were and why they are after you?" the whole guild turned to face Natsu again waiting for an answer.

"… I can't tell you." Natsu said in a low but forceful voice surprising the guild master. He turned to leave but once again he was stopped.

"don't give us that! Natsu, we were attacked by that lady and her monsters we deserve to know wants to go on." Erza yelled grabbing Natsu arms "What? Natsu what is going on? Answer the master's questions!" Erza said trying to scare Natsu into spilling the beans but Natsu did not get the message.

'I have to keep fairy tail safe I can't let any more people die.' Natsu thought to himself

"Natsu did you hear me answered the question or-"

"or what…" Natsu said darkly which surprised the guild. "if I don't want to share I don't have to.

"Natsu we can help you… you know like you helped us when our past came back to bite us in the butt." Lucy said in calm voice the other guild members nodded remembering all the time Natsu has helped them out with something.

"So Natsu answers the master's questions," Erza said in a demanding tone and pointed her sword at Natsu's head.

"Erza he is still injured." Wendy tried to protest

"Natsu if you are in trouble we can help you," Lucy said again trying to convince the dragon slayer. many of the other guild members started saying what Natsu has done for them and that they could help.

"quite" the master of fairy tail turned to Natsu eyes full of concern and questions.

"I what to know why a girl Natsu seems to know would attack us and why she said that Natsu killed her."

"I wonder if that guy… what was his name? EIJI had something to do with this." At that Natsu's eyes widened his mind was swirling memories that he has not thought of in a long time surfaced.

'I went to your guild two weeks ago, looking for you but you weren't there do you how easy it would have been to kill everyone right then and there or even told them what you truly capable of?' his voice echoed in his head. No that is to close he can't let Fairy tail get involved. He has to do this on his own.

"I don't need to share anything with you, I didn't ask any of you to tell me your secrets or about your past, you did that all on your own. You cannot make me tell you what I don't want to share, you might think you're scary but right now I will not play your little game." Natsu turned to face Erza and she stepped back there was something wrong very wrong Natsu has never looked this angry at his own guildmates before he has never talked back in this dark tone to anyone before not even dark guilds. To say the least it scared her.

"Natsu?!" Mira said surprised at Natsu's tone. Natsu ignored the guilds worried and frighten faces he stood up and slowly walked to the door. Lucy and Happy called after him but he just kept walking.

"I will finish this no one will get hurt again." That was the last thing Natsu said as he disappeared out the guild doors.

Outside Natsu mood darkened his eyes flashed red 'Eiji you will pay, this time you will not get away from me… alive' Natsu though as he disappeared from Magnolia and away from the fairy tail guild.

In the guild

"What is going on?!" Gray asked breaking the silence

"Whatever is going on it Natsu is scared," Makarov said

"Scared? This is Natsu was talking about he would laugh in the face of danger." Lucy said worry about her crush.

"I don't think he is scared for himself I think he is scared for us," Mira said

"What do you mean 'scared for us?'" Wendy asked

"Salamander doesn't want our help because he is afraid we will get ourselves hurt or even worse killed." Gajeel said, "of course I think he might just get himself killed." He finished and getting a punch by Levy.

"That jerk!" Gray said everyone turned to face the ice mage "that flame-brain is underestimating us thinking we can't handle ourselves against two people and some pathetic monsters!" gray turned ready to chase after Natsu but was stopped by Erza cloth lining him making fall to the ground.

"whatever it is it can't be good," Lisanna said still looking in the direction Natsu had disappeared.

"I have never seen Natsu act like this… it's kind of scary if you ask me." Macao said

"Natsu said the girl's name was Kasumi, right?" levy asked making all the attention over to her.

"Yeah, what does that have to do anything?"

"Well, I found this in the archives that are really interesting,"

"Well..."

"Well the only record I have with anything with that name is this new article."

"What does it say?" Lucy asked

"A girl named Kasumi disappeared, then it goes on saying when she was last seen and her age and appearance," Levy said scrolling through the article

"Okay, how does that help us?" Gray said

"Well, sadly not much but we know it's her."

"Does it say when she disappeared?" Erza asked

"That's the weird thing there are no dates to be found I have been digging but so far nothing."

"Where does it say, she disappeared?" Makarov asked

"In some town called Murkwell."

"We show go maybe we will find something that will help us figure out what is going on," Romeo said

"I agree we need to help Natsu any way we can… he has helped all of us and now Natsu needs us." Mria said a smile appearing on her face. "this is our chance to save him." The guild cheered

'Natsu what is going on what does that girl mean to you?' Lucy thought as the guild cheered she did not like this situation at all and she could tell the fairy tail guild master didn't either because he looked as solemn as she felt.

 **With Natsu**

'where are you?" Natsu thought as he was wandering around the forest he was holding his side and was breathing hard. But he didn't care all he wanted was to find Kasumi and the bastard that took her. Natsu was angry no he was beyond angry. He was at the pinot that he was starting to turn into his darker past self. He was going to stop at nothing until Myou EIJI lay dead at his feet.

'I should have killed you when I had the chance. Thinking that you would not be satisfied just taking her you had to go after fairy tail.' Natsu gritted his teeth and kept walking until he collapsed due to exhaustion.

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I have not updated in a long time my internet was going haywire.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I have not updated in a long time. I hope you like this chapter. This will be a chapter mostly of Natsu's flashbacks and the Fairy Tail team.**

"Hello sir… are you ok?" said a timid voice Natsu turned to see a girl roughly the same age as him with black hair and blue eyes

"What?" he answered a little colder then he meant making the girl flinch.

"Y-you looked lonely so I thought I would come and join you…" said the girl as she nervously fiddled with the sleeves of the sweater she was wearing. Natsu blinked in confusion 'this girl just wanted to hang out with him because he looked lonely? He didn't even think he looked lonely.' He thought as he stared at the girl.

"Umm… why are you staring at me?" she asked

"Oh. Uh sorry, I just never had someone ask that before." Natsu said as he quickly turned away.

"Can I join you?" the girl asked again Natsu nodded.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, "what is your Name?" Natsu asked breaking the silence

"Kasumi. What's yours?"

"Natsu." after that day they would meet on the hilltop every day for months each day they became closer to each other sharing secrets and dreams until they became something more than friends.

 **Natsu POV**

I slowly opened my eyes only to groaned and shut them again to the harsh bright light. After a minute I tried again to open my eyes this time they stayed open and I began to look around me I lay on a patch of green grass in the middle of a forest. I was confused on why I fell asleep in the woods then it all came back to me like a speeding train. Kasumi, she was there at the guild with EIJI's monsters. I remember being hurt but when I looked down I didn't have a scratch on me. I sighed I knew I healed fast but this… I wasn't out that, long was I? I asked myself. I thought back to how I acted in the guild and I felt a little guilty, I have never been really mad at them before not like this. I was thinking that I should go back to the guild to apologize but Kasumi and EIJI came back to my mind and I let out a small growl that scared a squirrel and was trying to approach me.

No, I could not go back to Fairy Tail not yet I had to finish this on my own so no one else got hurt.

"I went to your guild two weeks ago, looking for you but you weren't there do you how easy it would have been to kill everyone right then and there or even told them what you truly capable of?" EIJIs words came back to me he would never stop hunting me if I didn't end this… if I didn't end him. "know more about you then the people you call a family do, you have become weak and soft if you were the salamander I used to know you would have taken care of this beast before it could even touch you"

EIJI's words swarmed in my head he was right I was not as strong as I was when I was living with my brother and before I lost Kasumi. Now was I even strong enough to take down EIJI and to protect Fairy Tail? I shook my head I could not think about that now I had to find this bastard and save Kasumi. I got off the ground and began walking in a random direction I was not sure where I was going or how I was going to find EIJI. It was probably not the best plan but right now that was all I got.

After walking for about an hour my mind began to drift back into the past, back before I lost everything.

 **Flashback**

"Kasumi?" Natsu asked as he watched the black-haired girl play in the waters of a small river. That ran through her village.

"Yes…" she said not turning to look at Natsu

"Why are we friends?... I mean most people I meet are afraid of me." Natsu asked as he looks in the direction of Kasumi's village. The young girl turned around with a frown her face.

"Is that why you never come with me to the village? Because you are afraid people will be scared of you?"

"I'm not scared of anything!" Natsu all but shouted making Kasumi giggle which turned into a full laugh when she saw Natsu's confused face

"I think you are scared, but I do not know why you are cute…" She said a red tint growing on her cheeks "anyway I don't think anyone will be afraid of you. Actually, some people think I am crazy that I keep talking about this boy that I meet on a hill but am never seen with him." She said looking at Natsu as his face went from confusion to a sad mask.

"But you don't really know me… what I can do who I am." Natsu said in a quiet voice but loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Are you a spirit?"

"What?" Natsu head shot up to look at the beauty

"You know a woodland spirit. The protectors of the forest, they are magic beings that they said if you see one that you will have a good life and are protected by the spirit." She posed to look at Natsu "you are the only person I have ever seen with pink hair." She laughed as Natsu's face turned into a pout

"It's not pink its salmon!" Natsu shouted, "and no I am not a spirit or whatever."

"You would protect me, right?" she asked in a soft voice knowing Natsu would hear it. Natsu looked confused again but didn't hesitate to nod. "see you would protect me and ever since I meet you I feel happy truly happy and I feel safe all because of you, so out have to be one because no one else can make me feel this way." She said as the blush returned on her face. Natsu was shocked no one has ever said anything like this before and he didn't know what to say. But before he could think of something a new voice filled the silence instinctively Natsu hid in the shadows behind the trees

"Kasumi! Kasumi where are you!" the voice said. Kasumi looked over to where Natsu once stood but she saw that he was gone.

"I am over here!" she shouted just then an older man came out into the open and smiled when he saw Kasumi

"There you are, your mom and I were starting to get worried."

"Uh, come-on dad I was just playing with my friend." She said as she looked down the older man frowned and looked around the clearing Natsu ducked down further to make sure he wasn't seen

"There is no one here." He said looking back down to his daughter "come on let's go home." He said as get grabbed her hand and lead her back to the village she looked back one last time hoping to see Natsu but he was not there she smiled to herself as if this proved that Natsu was her fairy of the forest. She could not stop smiling as her dad dragged her back to their small cottage.

 **End Flashback**

I smiled at the memory I remember waiting her go and follow her down to the village where she lives I remember doing it every day we saw each other making sure she got there safely, I even remember going back home and think what she said about me and wounding what she would say if she found out what I really was.

 **With fairy tail**

Murkwell was a town on the very outskirts of Fiore and one not many people have heard of, and since it was so far there was not a train station even close to the town after three days of riding train after train the group came to their last stop in a small city Azumi.

"We have finally made it to this Azigen place." Shouted Gajeel uncharacteristically as three days on a moving vehicle could do that to a guy.

"It's pronounced Azumi named after a native tribe that lived here a long time ago or something like that." Lucy said "and I thought only Natsu messed up names that badly, or is it a dragon slayer thing?" the group laughed at the joke but it immediately died down at the thought of Natsu.

"Do you think he is ok?" Happy asked his voice low

"Natsu can take care of himself, I just wish he would trust us to let us help him," Erza said

"Do you think we will find what we are looking for?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, of course, we won't know until we get there so instead of standing here we should start walking because we still have a long way to go," Gray said as the group gathered their things and started walking through the town.

"Should we get supplies or something we don't know if there is another town from here to Murkwell," asked Wendy

"Yes, that is a good idea thanks, Wendy," Erza said as she marched to the first Bakery insight the group sweatdropped at the knight's antics but followed her in any way.

After about two hours in the bakery and another three getting other supplies the group needed they were off on their journey to Murkwell. After only walking for an hour it began to get dark.

"We should have stayed in Azumi there we could have some beds to sleep in," Lucy complained

"Yes, but we need to get to Murkwell as fast as possible if we want the chance to find out what is going on to help Natsu," Erza said making Lucy feel bad of course she wanted to help Natsu but she was getting tired

"Erza I think we should stop for the night," Gajeel said and Erza turned around to face the group planning and yelling at them but when she saw how tired everyone looked her face softened.

"Yeah, I think your right we will set up camp here and get an early start in the morning." She said

"I will take first watch," Gray said as the group settled in. Gray watched them all fall asleep thinking out peaceful everyone looked.

"You worried?" Gajeel's voice made Gray jump as he turned to face the iron dragon slayer.

"What are you doing up I thought you were asleep!" he quietly yelled careful not to wake the others.

"Nan, I wanted to stay up for a while." Gajeel said as he moved to sit next to gray "you still didn't answer the question." He added looking at Gray

"I am mad at him." He said frowning silently cursing Natsu for putting them through all of this "I am little worried that we would be able to help him it time… but if you tell anyone that I will deny it." He said pointing a Gajeel. The dragon slayer smiled

"I won't, but you have been quieter ever since Natsu got hurt protecting Wendy I think everyone knows you are worried." He said

"When did you become all wise," Gray asked sarcastically

"I can be serious and wise when I want to be." He growled

"Whatever." They both fell into comfortable silence until Gray spook up again

"What do you think is going on… with Natsu I mean?"

"Umm… I don't really know if I did we would be looking for Natsu and not this Kasumi girl. But I can tell you something does not feel right about this." The iron dragon slayer said as he looked up at the sky in thought

"What do you mean?"

"Those monsters and that girl… they did not smell right like they weren't alive." Gajeel paused to let that sink in then continued, "and the way Natsu was acting… when I was in phantom lore I hurt a lot of members in Fairy Tail but not once Natsu seems… I don't know."

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean… gramps says that Natsu is scared of something and as long as I have known Natsu no once did he seem like this… not even when Erza is in one of her moods. Whatever gets Natsu scared we better be careful." Gray said looking down at the small group Gajeel nodded and for the rest of the night, they sat in silence.

 **Well, I hope you like the chapter. just as reference Natsu and Kasumi are about 10- 11 years old.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait well here is the next chapter.**

 **With team Natsu plus some**

"Welcome to the town Murkwell," Erza announced after three days walking/ running tough the forest fighting monsters and hungry animals. The group, for the most part, groaned and collapsed at the entrance of the town.

"Finally, we are here!" Lucy sang

"we should find a place where we can rest for a while then we can start looking for answers" Levy sighed everyone nodded.

The town of Murkwell was not what they expected a town in the middle of nowhere to look. Actually, this town looked more like Magnolia then a small town the only difference was that this town didn't have paved roads but dirt ones and there were a lot more outdoor shops and people filled the streets.

"umm, are we in the right place?" Gray asked,

"yep this is Murkwell that is what the sign says." Erza said also shocked at the size of this 'small' town.

"well are we going to look for a place to stay or are we going to stand here staring all day," Gajeel growled as he began to walk down the busy streets forcing the group out of their shock and follow the iron dragon slayer.

After an hour of walking around, they found a hotel much to their relief.

"Hello strangers may I help you?" said a short old man sitting behind a desk

"umm we would like a couple of rooms," Erza said as the group walked up to the desk

"excellent! We do not get many visitors here" The man smiled

"I wonder why," Gray said under his breath remembering all the things they had to fight just to get here.

"so, you can have your pick of rooms." He continued never losing his smile as he handed the group some old looking keys they said their thanks and walked away to find their rooms.

"umm, thanks." Levy said,

"that guy was nice." Wendy said smiling

"yeah but he seemed … a little off." Gajeel said

"what do you mean by 'off'" asked Lucy

"I don't know just weird"

"don't be rude, he probably was excited to have people stay here since he said they don't get many visitors here." Levy, they made it to their rooms.

 **The next day**

"Okay, so what is the plan?" Lucy asked ready to get started in any way she could help Natsu

"well we need to search this city and find any clues about Natsu and this Kasumi person." Erza said already taking charge.

"could there be a chance Natsu is in this city?" Levy asked,

"if Salamander is in this city we will find him." Gajeel said

"let's keep an eye out for him. "Gray said and with that, they all spit up thinking they could search the city faster if they looked separately.

 **With Gajeel and Levy**

"why are you following me? I thought we were all going to split up to search more of the city?" levy asked with a pouty face as Gajeel and her walked the busy streets

"well I thought you might want some company" Gajeel said in a hushed tone

"oh, so you just followed me, because I might want company because if I didn't know better you were following me to protect me." Levy said half mindedly little did she know the comment made the iron dragon slayer's face turn a nice shade of pink.

"yeah, that too don't more monsters come out of nowhere."

"thanks, Gajeel I feel so safe." She said hiding her own reding face. "do you think Natsu will be ok?" Levy asked changing the subject and slightly caught Gajeel off guard.

"Salamander can take care of himself I sure he will be fine." Gajeel spoke with confidence

"yeah I know but with what happened at the guild and what Master said I am just really worried what Natsu could have gotten himself into."

"well he can be an idiot sometimes but he is a good fighter and the sooner we figure this out the soon I can kick his ass for runny out on us without telling us what's going on," Gajeel said pushing aside his own worry for Natsu' safety, the comment made Levy laugh a little.

"Yeah, your right." And with that, the two walked in comfortable silence.

 **With Erza**

'what are you doing Natsu?' Erza thought to herself as she scanned every face and every storefront looking for any clues as to Natsu' wired behavior to the attack on the guild. She thought about what every possible thing she could think of as to how Natsu knew that women and why he would run off as soon as he could.

As she stormed through the crowded streets people rushing to get out of her way (probably because of the look on her face) she didn't seem to notice how frustrated she was at Natsu and… herself. She thought she knew Natsu and she thought they had shared a bond especially after the tower and Jellal incident she thought there was some unspoken trust between them that they would tell each other when things were bothering them; truth be told she didn't like talking about her own feeling because she didn't want anyone in the guild to think less of her but with Natsu it was different he didn't care where you came from or how dark you passed was or even how broke you were he stuck by you to pick up the pieces and put them back together the best way he knew how. He chased away the demons and made you feel save Erza always admired that bout Natsu how he never seemed to be afraid of anything when it comes to protecting his friends. So why now what scared Natsu so much that he ran away from them without telling them anything?

It made her so frustrated that she made a vow that when she found Natsu she was going to punish him and make him promise to trust in his friends when he needs help.

Natsu had a lot in common with Erza they both like to keep things inside but until now she didn't think Natsu need to keep anything inside she had no reason to expect Natsu was running from anything from his past but that was another reason she was frustrated not only at Natsu but herself. Frustrated at herself that she didn't see when Natsu was hurting of was hurting at all he always hid behind that smile. She stopped in her tracks her eyes widening; she had come to the realization that she never know if Natsu was hurting he never showed when he was said and he did she never noticed. What kind of friend was she when she couldn't tell that? Natsu always knew, Natsu always knew when someone in the guild was hurting or upset he always knew what to say and how to act he always seemed to have a sixth sense for that kind of thing.

She sighed 'Natsu where ever you are I will find you and help you through whatever this is you are not alone.'

 **With Lucy and happy**

The two walked in silence for most of their search both consumed with worry about Natsu. Lucy kept going back to Natsu' peas for Kasumi to stop the way he acted right before he ran out of the guild and her mind keep going through all the possibility of who this Kasumi person means to Natsu and all the other possibilities she had come up with one, in particular, kept coming back… Natsu loves Kasumi and every time she thought about it the more she became jealous of Kasumi and the more her heart asked of Natsu. what if Natsu her or the more likely reason is the Kasumi hurt him and if that was the case Lucy would hunt her down and make her apologize for hurting Natsu.

"Hey, Lucy do you think Natsu will be okay?" Happy asked in a solemn tone snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"yeah… I mean I hope soon but that's why we are looking for him and any clues we can find so we can help him" she said not wanting to lie to someone in the same boat as her.

"I miss him." Happy said on the verge of tears

"I miss him too happy but don't worry we will get him back." He said to convince herself more than her little blue friend.

To distract themselves they began asking the townspeople if they knew Natsu or has seen him and if they ever heard of a girl named Kasumi.

 **With Gray**

Gray was worried about his friend and was wonder what he had gotten himself into and what could possibly scare Natsu to the point that he feared the safety of the guild. The thought back to everything he knew about Natsu then when he thought about it all he could come up with was Natsu' love for food and fighting plus Igneel and his guild. His thoughts pondered for a moment while at the same time, realizing how much he didn't know about his rival other than being a fellow guildmate and a trusted friend. But it dawned on him how much he didn't know about him personally, he was a black slate and nobody realized it. He didn't even know when his birthday was; out of all the years that Natsu has been a part of the guild not once did they celebrate his birthday, in fact, he didn't even know how old Natsu was, all the times they celebrated some else birthday Natsu didn't even mention it. Of course, that was beside the point he didn't know anything about Natsu before the guild except the occasional story about Igneel that everyone thought were made up anyway.

He sighed he would never admit this to another and if he did he would have denied it but he was worried for his rival and he wanted to make up for everything he didn't know about Natsu by helping him with his past just like he did for everyone else that had a past worth running away from.

Gray stopped in his tracks in front of him was the person that had been plaguing his and everyone's thoughts lately there was Natsu standing at one of the outdoor kiosks.

It didn't seem like Natsu noticed him so he ducked behind a wall and slowly crept his head round to spy on Natsu. honestly, he didn't know what he was doing more so when he confronts Natsu he is not sure what to say so that was probably why he was hiding.

As he watched Natsu the thought about how he looked, the last time he saw Natsu he was injured and upset but looking at him now that would seem to a completely different person this Natsu was the one he remembered fighting with at the guild the one he and the team with on missions with this Natsu was the one he knew and trusted. He was brought back from his thoughts when he noticed Natsu walking away from the kiosks making a quick decision so not to lose Natsu he followed the dragon slayer as quietly and as far as he dares to so Natsu wouldn't know he was following (he hoped). But once Natsu was out of the main part of the city he stopped and sighed completely changing is mood again

"you can come out now Gray I know you are there." After a moment's hesitation Gray stepped out of his hiding spot and came to stand next to Natsu. "why are you here? Or better yet how did you find me?" Natsu asked and for a second Gray didn't know how to answer.

"We came looking for any clues as what is going on with you as well as where you were."

"we?"

"Erza, Lucy, Happy, Levy, and Gajeel" Natsu sighed again and gray found out he didn't like it when Natsu did that it was just so out of his character so not like the bubbly idiot he knew. "honestly I didn't expect to find you here." Gray finished

"well you should find them and get back to Fairy Tail before they and you get hurt." Natsu said

"before we get hurt? What about you are out here alone against an unknown enemy and with Kasumi person." At the munched of her name Natsu stiffed he had hit a sore spot." who is she? Who is she to you?" Gray asked changing the subject slightly

"she… She is non-of your business. And as for the 'unknown enemy', he isn't unknown to me" Natsu paused as an angry expression appeared on his face "I let him escape once I can you this that won't happen again." Natsu voice had become dark that Gray took a step back just in case Natsu was going to lash out Natsu never talks like this about anyone if he didn't know better he would say that Natsu was planning on killing whoever Natsu thought of as the enemy.

"come on flame brain let us help you-"

"no" Natsu cut him off with a hiss "this is my fight and I don't want to see anyone else get killed because of my mistake."

"we are not weak you know we can take care of ourselves! And when our pasts came to bite us in the but you didn't care if we wanted to handle it on our own you came along anyway and you helped us through it if we wanted you to or not; so why is it that what your past comes along we can't help you?"

"this is different Gray" Natsu' voice softened as he looked down gray was surprised not only did Natsu use his real name and not one of his stupid nicknames but Natsu looked sad and somewhat… beaten. Who the hell what this guy and where was the Natsu he knew "Gray take care of them please take care of the guild… and stay out of my way." The last part Natsu voice gained the hard edge again and before Gray could answer Natsu was gone.

 **Back at the hotel**

"Did you guys find anything?" Erza asked as the team slumped into the couch and chairs in Erza's room.

"no" came the same and disappointing response from Levy and Gajeel,

"we asked around town but nobody knows anything useful" sighed Lucy

"Gray, did you find anything?" Erza asked a little surprised at Grays silence

"just Natsu" he said quietly

"what!?" came the response of everyone in the room

"he knows all of us are here and he knows what we are doing here." Gray said still not looking anyone in the eyes. "he wants us to leave him alone to handle things himself."

"What do you mean handle things alone? How exactly did he react?" Lucy said out of surprised that Natsu was probably not happy that they were there.

"Let's put it this way I've never seen Natsu look so cold-blooded before whoever this thing is Natsu intends to kill this has never been a reaction from him before" after that the whole room fell silent the thought of Natsu Killing someone was hard to believe.

"what are we going to do?" Happy asked breaking the silence

"I will tell you what to do, you can come with me!" a dark voice said as the team's world went black the last thing the saw was Kasumi and a man they have ever seen before.

 **To be continued…**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the long wait I didn't mean to not update for so long. hopefully, you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter and for those that are wondering yes, they will know Natsu loves Kasumi in the Next chapter-ish. thank you for your reviews!**


End file.
